Broken Promises
by Scampiej
Summary: Two-shot based on the current storyline. So spoilers if you haven't seen that :)
1. Broken Promises

_**Broken Promises**_

**Another one-shot, this time one that's set a few weeks further in time of the current storyline on DOOL. Obviously contains spoilers to the current storyline if you haven't seen that yet ;). Just have to add I'm not liking the current storyline at all, but I'm just trying to accept that I'm watching a soap opera that needs drama.. **

**Anyway, this story came to me this morning and couldn't resist writing it down. Doesn't mean I won't finish my other story, Family Fever, soon. Will probably post the last chapter to that one this weekend. **

**Like always, let me know what you think and please leave a review! Always nice to hear other's opinions about the story.**

**##**

Sonny absentmindedly took a stroll through Salem, trying to fill his break time. Days at his club were so different these days, he couldn't even say he liked his work anymore. He knew he had himself to blame, but both his partners were not exactly helping him while he was struggling to keep afloat. He started to think his uncle Vic was right to say he couldn't trust his business partner, but his life partner, his husband, hadn't been too supportive either. After all these times of him choosing his own career over his marriage and belittling Sonny's career in the crossfire, Sonny hesitantly had to admit he'd actually prefer the days they were both too busy to communicate over the ones where he had to update Will about his business and their finances and he got those disappointed and resenting gazes thrown at him.

He ended up at the park and he sat down on a bench. He considered walking over to the hotdog stand to get one, but shamefully realized he was on a tight budget these days and shouldn't. He was interrupted in his thoughts when someone sat next to him, too close to be a stranger. When he looked up, he was greeted by a warm smile and familiar grey eyes.

'I saw you sitting her alone and couldn't resist' Paul spoke warmly, 'Everything okay?'

Sonny smiled flatly, 'Not really, but thanks for asking'

Paul scratched his neck awkwardly, 'I'm sorry, Sonny' he started genuinely, but was immediately interrupted with a smile, 'Don't worry about it' Sonny assured him.

Both boys sat in silence for a minute, until Sonny finally took the time to observe the guy besides him. Paul seemed different, lighter, he noticed and he couldn't help but smile, 'You seem to be in a good mood' he started.

Paul bit his lip for a moment, he didn't wanted to brag if it would make Sonny feel worse, but finally nodded, 'I am in a good mood. Made some decisions the last couple of days. I think they are good'

Sonny just nodded, 'Well, good for you' he spoke honestly, 'I hope you do know I want you to be happy'

Paul smiled in response, 'That means a lot Sonny' he responded, biting his lip hesitantly before finally deciding to let Sonny in on the full truth, 'I decided I'm going to come out'

Sonny's eyes widened as he looked at the man beside him, who was now sporting a wide grin. He couldn't help but smile himself and give him a heartfelt hug, 'Oh man, I'm so happy for you' he responded, 'And so incredibly proud'

Paul just smiled, 'Thank you, Sonny, and I honestly have to admit I feel like a big weight has been lifted of my shoulder' he tried explaining, 'and especially after the surgery. I feel that by being honest, I might have found a new way to inspire people, to inspire kids, if not by baseball. It feels like I've found a new goal in my life'

Sonny listened to him speak those words in all honesty and couldn't help but feel an ounce of envy go through his veins. He'd tried to explain this to Paul so many times, but he finally got the message. He realized what a big step that was and tried to keep his feelings in check, 'Like said, I'm very happy for you, Paul' he assured his friend again, 'I'm assuming this new 'friend' of yours has played a big part in all this?'

Paul's smile disappeared and he shook his head, 'Sonny, about that. About that guy..' he tried, 'it's not what you think. If anyone helped me accepting who I am and to get over all this, it's you. It's always been you..'

Sonny waved his hands, 'No, Paul, it's totally okay' he quickly spoke, 'no hard feelings here. Really, I'm happy for you'

Paul's smile faded even more and shook his head, 'it's not like that, Sonny' he tried again, 'it's complicated'

Sonny grinned playful, 'it always is, mate' he joked, 'as long as you're both out and available, all should be good'

Paul bit his lip, silent for a second, until he finally spoke, 'no, it's nothing like that' he finally reassured his friend, 'it's just that he's the journalist that's writing a story about me'

Sonny felt an uneasy feeling enter his body he couldn't particularly place and bit his lip, 'A journalist?' he repeated carefully.

Paul nodded, 'I told you it's complicated' he tried again, 'and I do try to keep anything from happening again until the article is published. But ever since New Year's things have gotten complicated'

'New Year's?' Sonny wondered, as the feeling in his stomach got worse.

Paul bit his lip, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you about this' he quickly spoke, 'And it really only happened a few times after that. I decided to wait after the article is finished for now, just to keep things from getting complicated'

Sonny just nodded and tried to get up, but heard his voice speak, 'Just one thing out of curiosity. Which magazine are you talking to. And what's his name?' he bit his lip and was impressed with how fast his brain worked, 'It's just my uncle owns a magazine too and I might know some people'

Paul narrowed his eyes, clearly over thinking and took a breath, 'he's from Sonix' he then answered, 'His name is Will'

Sonny felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and felt his stomach turn. Suddenly, the uneasy feeling started to make sense as the words went over and over in his head. He managed to get himself under control and looked over at Paul, who clearly noticed something had changed. He was quick to shake his head, 'Okay, I don't think my uncle owns that magazine' he spoke in a voice he didn't recognize himself.

He quickly looked at his watch, before he realized something and took another look at Paul, 'I think I should head back soon, but just one thing Paul' he started, putting his hand on Paul's leg, 'I think you should be honest with this Will'

Paul looked at him with a surprised look and he forced himself to stay calm, 'It's just, you need to start this with a clean slate so you might as well tell him all. Tell him about your struggle, tell him about me. It'll be best for the both of you, but also for your story. No secrets always are best for any relationship'

He watched Paul going over his words for a moment and resisted the urge to punch him. Finally, Paul looked at him thoughtfully, 'I think you're right. But you're sure you're okay with that? With me giving your name and all?' he wondered, 'I mean, will your husband be fine with that?'

Sonny tried, but failed to produce words so ended up nodding. Paul smiled flatly, 'Thanks Sonny, you really are a great friend'

Sonny felt another sting in his chest and quickly announced he had to get back to work. He barely made it out of the park before he felt the first tear roll down his cheek and within seconds he was sobbing, his arms around his chest as if to protect the hollow space where his heart was just moments before. Paul's words just going round in his head and before he knew it he was emptying his stomach in a nearby bush.

**##**

Will felt his hand shake as he tried to put the key in the lock of their apartment door. Making his way over here had been a daze and he had to stop his movements to take a breath before opening the door. He had no idea what he was coming home to, so the rush he earlier felt to get home suddenly turned into dread. His feet felt heavy and all he could think about was the picture Paul had shown him of a younger Sonny and him, clearly in love and happy. He had shown it to him just after he told him he had originally come to town to make amends with an ex he'd let down some years ago. A perfect guy who had moved on and got married in the meantime, but had advised him recently to be honest towards Will. Almost nervously he'd told how he'd struggled about coming out all these years and that he was so grateful for Will's help these past weeks. He had almost looked hopeful in telling him he'd felt a connection and wanted to see where this might go in the future. Will already felt uneasy at that conversation, as he knew he had to come clean at some point, but then Paul had given him that picture and he felt like someone just ripped out his heart. Paul's ex was Sonny. The ex Paul had let down, the one that had advised him to be honest to this Will of him, was Sonny. Without doubt in his mind, Will knew Sonny had figured it out. He felt sick to his stomach and felt the urge to run home to explain something that he didn't understand himself. So he'd left Paul as quick as he could and rushed home, while he couldn't help but think back at the way Sonny had looked at him at Gabi's wedding.

He mustered some strength and opened the door, walking in to their apartment. For a minute, he just stayed at the door, waiting for all hell to break lose. He saw Sonny's phone and keys on the desk as he put his keys down so quickly realized he was home. But the room felt too empty and quiet, until suddenly the room to their bedroom had opened. He looked up, wide eyed and waited for Sonny to meet their eyes. He instantly saw what he already known, Sonny knew. But besides that, Sonny didn't give away much. He bit his lip, as Sonny walked over to the kitchen and get out a bottle of water.

'Marlena just came over to bring Ari, she's asleep. Had some afternoon fruit, still needs dinner' he started talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, 'I changed her nappy just before bed, so she should be good for a while'

Will noticed how Sonny had stopped his movements and waited on a response, so he nodded. 'I still have some left over lasagna you can heat up for tonight, Ari loves that' he continued, when suddenly Will's eye fell on the empty picture frame on the dresser behind the couch, where their wedding picture used to be. He looked back with Sonny with wide eyes, but Sonny barely acknowledged him. He had started talking about the laundry he had done today and that there was one load still in the dryer, while Will took a closer look around the apartment and started the noticed other differences. Not only were more pictures gone, there were also some gaps on other places. When he dared to look up again, he saw how Sonny had stopped talking and was observing him. But before Will could make it to himself to say something, Sonny walked back into their bedroom. Will quickly followed him, his mouth open when he noticed the weekend bag on their bed.

'Sonny' he started, but Sonny responded by a simple headshake, 'I don't want to hear it'

'Sonny, please don't' he pressed, as he saw how Sonny zipped the bag up, 'We need to talk about this'

'Kind of ironic that I tried talking to you for weeks' Sonny shot back, finally letting a little bit of his anger out, 'but no Will, we got nothing to talk about anymore'

'Sonny, I'm so sorry' he tried again, letting his desperation out further, 'I didn't..'

Sonny gave him a look that silenced him immediately, 'Will, you fucked someone else. Not once, but multiple times' he hissed, 'do you seriously think there is anything you can say?'

'I can try' Will shot back, whilst grabbing Sonny's arm, 'Please let me try'

'Let me repeat myself, Will, I don't want to hear it' Sonny spoke in a manner Will had never seen before. He'd seen Sonny mad before, but this was a whole other playing field. He felt his heart break all over again when the realization hit himself and felt the tears came running down. He almost literally fell on his knees and felt like he couldn't breathe, 'Sonny, please, please, let's talk about this' he begged Sonny who had taken a step back from his bawling husband, 'I love you so much, I'll do anything'

He saw the hesitation in Sonny's exterior, but it was too little to ignite a spark of hope. He did took a step towards him and saw how Sonny swallowed away a lump in his throat, 'Please tell me how I can fix this' he almost whispered.

The pain he saw pass in Sonny's eyes felt like a dagger to the heart, but Sonny was quick to get himself back under control, 'I don't know if you can, Will' he spoke honestly, 'I don't even know if I want you too'

Will looked down at the floor and observed Sonny grabbing the bag from the bed and walking back. When he followed him into the living room, he saw how Sonny stopped at the kitchen table and played with his wedding ring.

'Please don't take it off' he couldn't help but exclaim. Sonny's response was an almost murderous look, 'I don't think you're one to talk'

Will bit his lip guiltily, 'I'm sorry' he tried again.

'Stop saying that as if it'll make things better!' Sonny yelled out, resulting in both of them automatically looking over at Ari's room door. When it stayed quiet, Sonny took a breath and picked up his bag.

'Where will you go?' Will wondered. Sonny shrugged, 'I don't know' he answered simply.

For a moment they just stood across from each other, until Will dare to speak up again, 'I really think we should talk about this' he tried again, 'please?'

'Not now' Sonny simply responded. When Will shot him a silent look, Sonny sighed, 'I can't even stand to look at you right now' Sonny answered honesty, before finally making his way to the door. He took one more turn and observed the fresh tears in Will's eyes, 'Please give Ari a kiss for me when she wakes up'.

Will watches the door close behind him and immediately felt overwhelmed by the emptiness. Like Sonny literally took half of him with him when he left. He immediately knew he was the one to blame for all this, but also that realization his him like a ton of bricks. He felt lightheaded, like he was about to pass out from all the emotions, so he grabbed a nearby chair. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control, when his eyes fell on something that was lying on the table. It was a black page in the same design as their picture book, clearly left for him by Sonny. He picked it up and felt another sting to the heart, as he realized Sonny had cut up a wedding picture and glued them apart on the page, with the date of New Year's eve and the caption: _'The day Will broke Sonny's heart into a million pieces'_.

##

**A/N: In all honesty, not where I wanted to end this one-shot but this is kind of how it turned out unexpectedly. I simply realized I couldn't figure out where Will &amp; Sonny could go from this point (a pretty heartbreaking thought, trust me). I might make a two-shot out of it though, as that could work ;)! Just let me know if you'd like a second chapter to this one or if I should let it be as heartbreaking as it turned out..? Lots of love to all! Xxx**

'I promise to never forget what a gift you are'


	2. Mending Fences

_**Mending fences **_

**So, first of all: THANK YOU ALL so much for all the responses I got to this story! In all honesty, I was having a really rough week and you all warmed my heart and helped my confidence. So very well appreciated!**

**Secondly, I have to apologize how long it took me to write a sequel to this one. In all honesty, I was too confused to see where this story could be headed. I'm not one to leave a story on a sour note, but just couldn't see where the boys could go from here without it being rushed/not realistic.. **

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this second part to this one-shot (I guess I'd better call it a two-shot) and please let me know what you think! Xxx**

##

Sonny absentmindedly wiped down the bar, realizing the club was having another slow night. He'd tried to tell himself and his staff it was just because Victor's club was new in town, but that excuse died out weeks ago. He simply had to face the fact that people had settled in the new club and he had to come up with new ideas to get his club back on its feet again, preferably without having to make any investments. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed someone sat on the stool right across from him, clearly intending to get his attention. When he looked up he was met with sparkling brown eyes and a dazzling smile, 'Hi'

Sonny blinked his eyes for a second, and quickly shook himself back to present time, 'Hi' he responded friendly, 'what can I get for you?'

The guy across from him bit his lip playfully for a moment, 'Let's start with a scotch' he spoke softly, 'and have one too, you look like you could need it'

Sonny silently poured him his drink, 'Do I really look that bad?'

The guy grinned and downed his glass, 'You look anything from bad, trust me'

Sonny held up the bottle and refilled the guy's glass. He decided to take his time now and started playing with the rim of his glass instead and looked him square in the eye, 'Quite the opposite, actually'

Sonny felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he finally understood the guy's intention. It hadn't been that long ago he'd been flirted with, he worked in a club after all, but it still took him by surprise. He smiled back awkwardly and decided to might need that scotch after all, when he noticed how the guy frowned his eyes questionably, 'Are you zoning out on me again?' he playfully wondered.

Sonny grinned, 'No, it's just that I only just realized you were flirting with me' he admitted before he could help himself, 'it's been awhile'

The guy finally took a sip of his drink, 'Ouch, I guess I wasn't as smooth as I'd hoped' he was quick to state, 'as I highly doubt it's been that long'

Sonny looked down and realized he had absentmindedly rolled his cloth around his hands. He was quick to pull his hand up and show the guy his ring. The guy's eyes widened and seemed out of balance for the first time, 'You're married?' he let out.

Sonny felt his stomach turn, but ended up responding with a silent nod. After that, the guy was quick to stammer an apology and gulp down his drink. He was just clearing out his glass, when noticed how T came up beside him clapping playfully, 'nicely played, Mr Kiriakis'

Sonny couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh, 'Don't you have better things to do than to keep tabs on me?' he shot back, 'I'm YOUR boss, remember?'

T nodded, 'Just happen to notice how you shot loverboy down' he simply replied. Sonny watched T grin and rolled his eyes once more, 'What do you want, T?'

T took the cloth that was still lying on the bar and started rubbing it down again, 'You know how I try to keep out of your business, as I'm kind of in the middle as it is..' he started, making Sonny huff unimpressed. Though it was true T had stated he was too in the middle to be involved with this when the truth of their problems became public knowledge, he was also more than aware that T was talking to Will a lot these days. Sonny was happy he supported his best friend, but he knew T did know a lot more than he let on and he certainly provided Will with advise.

T narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment while observing Sonny's posterior change, 'All I'm saying is that I'm happy you called yourself married'

Sonny rolled his eyes, 'Well, I am so no lies there' he shot back, 'but I technically didn't declare myself anything, just flashed my ring'

'My second point actually, you're still wearing your wedding ring' T grinned victoriously, 'I know you too well to know that means something to you'

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, knowing it would be pointless to argue that clear truth and pinched the bridge of his nose before responding, 'T, I appreciate you mean well.. But I really don't want to do this with you'

T sighed, 'and there's that famous almost saintly levelheadedness. Clearly not a typical Kiriakis trait'

Sonny frowned confused, 'T, can you just cut to the chase, I have a business to run'

'Did you ever scream at him?' T continued as if he wasn't interrupted, 'Got pissed, hit something, threw furniture across the room? I mean, your husband cheated on you, he let someone else touch him, let him..'

Sonny's jaw automatically tightened, 'I know what he did' he interrupted, 'but it doesn't solve anything to get angry. I have to think about the bigger picture'

T nodded, 'The bigger picture is figuring out your marriage. Figuring out how to go from here'

Sonny shook his head, 'the bigger picture is Ari' he corrected, 'she's the main priority. Both Will's and mine'

T bit his lip, 'I understand, but I'm convinced you both will always provide a loving environment for here, no matter what happens'

Sonny sighed, 'Easier said than done' he just responded, before trying to move around T towards his office, 'now if you'll excuse me..'

T, however, held Sonny by the arm and stopped his movement, 'Will isn't okay, though' he started, 'Will's a mess. He's been in limbo for weeks, hanging on a string and waiting for you to either reel him in or cut him loose'

Sonny felt his jaw tighten again, but T didn't give him a chance, 'He knows he screwed up and so he doesn't complain. He'd rather be on a string than to be cut loose, so I think he's even scared to ask for anything. But he's my best friend, Sonny, and I hate to see him so torn up. He screwed up, he knows it but it doesn't mean..'

'It does actually' Sonny interrupted, 'How do you think I feel? Only the mention of his name make my heart ache'

T bit his lip and took a minute to grab something from his bag behind the bar, confusing Sonny, 'Will's going to hate me as he forbid me to show you, but I think you need to read this'.

Sonny let the paper be pressed into his hands, but didn't look at it, 'he finished his piece for Sonix' T clarified.

Sonny responded by trying to hand it back, but T just shook his head, 'It's not what you think. He refused to write Paul's story. Instead, he wrote something I think you should read'

Sonny bit his lip, but didn't make any movement to read the article. T took a breath, 'Look, you know the cliché thing where someone screws up, writes a heartfelt story about it and get's everything he always wanted?'

Sonny narrowed his eyes automatically, but T shot his head, 'No, this is nothing like this. Zoe actually fired Will on the spot, refusing to even read the article. And to top it off, he's too scared to show you as he knows he has no right to ask anything of you'

Sonny finally looked down at the paper in his hands and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, 'Will got fired?' he spoke softly.

'Two weeks ago, when Zoe found out what happened and realized Will didn't want to write about it' T explained, 'he's been applying like crazy ever since'

Sonny didn't know how to respond, so T just put his hands to his shoulders and softly pushed him towards the office, 'Just read it, Sonny'.

So that's how Sonny ended up in his office moments later, tears running heavily over his cheek and the article shaking in his hand. He tried to compose himself, taking deep breaths, keep himself from falling apart. When he finally got his breathing under control, he took his phone and dialed automatically.

'Uncle Vic, it's Sonny. I need a favor' he spoke softly.

He heard Victor's surprise, 'Anything for family, you know that Sonny'

Sonny closed his eyes, 'I need you to give an article to the editor of TruVista'

Victor didn't respond immediately and finally he heard a breath, 'I don't think I can help you, Sonny'

Sonny's eyes widened in surprise, 'But you just said anything for family' he called out.

'I don't know if Will can be called family at this point, Sonny' Victor shot back, 'You have been sleeping in your office for several weeks and now you want me to pull strings for the man who betrayed you?'

Sonny closed his eyes and forced himself to stay calm, knowing he'd get farthest with that when it came to his uncle Vic, 'I don't need you to pull strings. I need you to show them the article, that's all. They can even tell Will I handed it to them, it's different this time'

'Sonny, I don't know..' Victor started, but Sonny interrupted him, 'Uncle Victor, please' he added before he heard Victor taking a breath on the other side of the line,

'Okay Sonny' he concluded, 'but only if you'll do me a favor as well'

Sonny bit his lip for a moment, more than aware what his uncle Vic was asking of him, when his eyes spotted the article in front of him, 'Fine, I'll owe you one' he responded softly.

##

Will had just put Ari to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He greeted his grandma Marlena with a flat smile, but was interrupted by his buzzing phone before she could pull him in for a hug. She automatically sat down and waited for him, while Will's eyes widened. When he finally broke the connection, he kept staring for a minute before finding his voice again.

'That sounded like an important call' Marlena started softly, fighting the urge to get up. Will finally scratched his neck and nodded, 'that was TruVista' he spoke in a voice far from his own, 'Sonny send them the article I've written. They want me to write for them'

Marlena responded by getting up and moving him towards the couch. Will sat down, but kept his gaze on his phone, 'I can't believe Sonny'd do that for me' he spoke softly.

Marlena bit her lip, 'Will..' she started softly but with a serious undertone, 'I don't want..'

Will looked up when she stopped talking and read a compassion in her eyes that made the flutter in his stomach stop instantly. He bit his lip and felt Marlena's hand slide in his, 'I'm sorry Will, I don't mean..' she started again, 'it's just that you and Sonny are going through a lot.. I don't want you to..'

Will had rarely seen his grandmother so lost for words and suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Of course this didn't mean Sonny wasn't mad anymore, or even willing to communicate. He was just making sure their income was saved, maybe just for Ari. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to even think that Sonny had done this for him, for them. Suddenly, Will felt like an idiot and started chewing the inside of his cheek, when he felt Marlena squeeze his hands and made him look up. He let himself be pulled into her arms, no words needed.

Finally, Will dared to speak, 'Do you think Sonny will ever forgive me?' he asked, even if his stomach already turned in idea of the honest truth.

When he saw Marlena's eyes fall, he felt like throwing up, before she just smiled flatly, 'Oh honey, I honestly don't think I should be talking to you about this' she spoke.

He squeezed her eyes in surprise, not recognizing the look Marlena was giving him, 'You don't?' he wondered, 'you don't want to talk to me?'

Marlena let out a breath, 'You know I always want to talk to you, I'll always be there for you' she tried again, 'I just can't talk to you about Sonny at this point'

Will looked at her confused until his eyes widened in realization, 'You talked to Sonny?' he exclaimed, 'what did he say?'

Marlena bit her lip, 'I'm so sorry Will, but you know that is confidential. I wish I could tell you, help you, but I can't'

Will felt his heart drop for a moment, before it truly hit him. Sonny was talking about their problems, Sonny was trying to heal. 'It's okay, grandma' he heard himself say, realizing he was meaning it, 'I mean, I want Sonny to be able to talk to someone about this, about me'

Marlena responded by just pulling him close again and giving him a kiss on the head just like she did when he was a kid, 'Just promise me one thing, Will' she pressed, 'Don't give up on Sonny just yet'

Will looked up and saw the honesty in those words and for the first time in weeks, a little watery smile appeared on his face in realization.

Normally, Will would spend the evening going over every detail of his conversation with Marlena. He'd even try to see if T, who absolutely refused to be put in the middle, would tell him little of what was going on at the club. But tonight, Will had absolutely no time to drive himself crazy in wondering and theorizing, because tonight was all about Ari. His little baby girl, their baby girl, was clearly feeling poorly and had spend all evening wailing and wanting to be held. With great effort, he managed to get two spoonfuls of carrots into her belly before she threw her bowl on the floor in agony.

The moment he put her down for the night, she had calmed down slightly but was still fussing and looking at him with a look in her eyes he rarely saw before. He knew he was in for a long night and was quick to clean up a little of the mess dinner left behind. Ari rarely misbehaved and was fairly easy toddler, but she was the worst when she got sick. She would demand being held constantly, being bounced and get unlimited attention and cuddles until she was feeling better. Sonny would always joke she took after her daddy in that way, Will would always counter that Sonny was just too good at playing nurse. A memory he didn't want to dwell on too much at this point.

Before Will could even start his own dinner, or the instant noodles he decide would just have to do, Ari had already decided she had enough of feeling sick on her own. He took a breath and made his way over to her room, knowing how much he hated seeing his daughter in so much distress.

Ari immediately lifted her hands as she spotted her daddy, her eyes bawling and her pajamas filthy with the result of making her eat those carrots. He pulled her close, struggled to replace the outfit and put her in her playpen so he could strip her bed. He had learnt to do so quickly by experience, but Ari kept calling out for him until he was able to join her again.

'Daddy' she wailed as he tried calming her down, 'Daaadddyy'

He quickly felt her head and concluded she wasn't too hot, but Ari was clearly not in the mood to settle down easy. Sitting down and pulling her into her lap, he wondered how come she was not settling as she normally would in his arms. But then she finally looked at him with her big blue eyes and sniffled, 'Sonson' she tried again, before trying to wiggle loose again.

Will felt his heart drop and sighed, 'Is that what you want, baby girl, you want your daddy Sonny to make you feel better?'

Ari stopped moving for a moment, looking at her daddy with a confused face and before Will realized what happened she suddenly puked all over them and the couch besides them. He couldn't help but let out a breath in defeat before Ari started crying again, 'Sonson' she called out between breaths.

Will simply pulled out his phone and called the familiar number, not wanting to over think this. Luckily, Sonny picked up within two rings and immediately responded to the wailing he heard,

'Will, what's up? Is Ari okay?' he asked concerned, while Will tried to stop his heart from jumping in realization of that genuine concern.

'I'm sorry to bother you, Son, Ari is just poorly' he tried explaining, 'I don't think it's too bad, she's only got a mild fever, but she's just been puking and crying'

As if it was rehearsed Ari called out for her daddy Sonny again, 'yea, and she's been calling out for you a lot' Will added quickly, 'I totally understand that you are busy, I just hoped..'

Sonny didn't let him finish, 'I'll be right over' he promised.

A little while later, Will heard the door open and met with Sonny's calming eyes in gratitude. Ari, who was still crying, noticed her daddy too and immediately pulled out her arms. Will stood up and smiled at how Ari launched herself into her daddy's arms.

Sonny observed the room for a moment and bit his lip, before walking over and putting the take out on the counter, 'Figured you'd skipped dinner' he stated when he noticed Will looking surprised, 'How about you change for a moment and I'll clean up Ari'

Will, too tired to argue, nodded and went to the bedroom to get out of his dirty t-shirt. When he got back he saw how Sonny had already managed to calm down Ari and how she was currently snuggled up against his chest in what looked like his old shirt and fleece blanket.

Sonny pointed him to the kitchen and Will was quick to fill a plate, before Sonny and Ari joined him. 'She looks so content' Will spoke, observing how Ari now merely gazed at him sleepily, 'I can't believe you did that in just a few minutes and I just..'

Sonny shook his head to interrupt him, 'She'd start all over if I put her down now' he reassured Will, 'She's just dead tired and just snuggling into my smell. If it happened on my watch, she'd probably wanted you to comfort her'

Will highly doubted that fact, but felt it wasn't worth the argument. Besides, it wasn't like he was jealous or anything. If anyone get how soothing and comforting the simple presence of Sonny was, it was him. So, instead he just finished his dinner and waited for Ari to finally fall asleep. He was just cleaning up when he realized he hadn't thanked Sonny yet. He bit his lip for a moment, before scraping his throat, 'I got a call from TruVista today' he started. He noticed how Sonny looked at him surprised and took another breath, 'They offered me a job, don't even know how to thank you. You didn't have to'

Sonny pressed his lips, 'Will, I wanted too. That article you wrote was great. You are really talented and if Zoe doesn't appreciate that it's her loss'

Will smiled, 'Still, we both know I don't deserve you to..'

Sonny put up his hand, 'Will, stop' he interrupted, 'You can't keep punishing yourself for this'

'Why not?' Will responded before thinking, 'I can't pretend I didn't make a mess of things. Hurt you. Ruined our marriage'

'Will, seriously, you need to stop this. I can't talk to you if you're like this' Sonny tried again.

'Why not?' Will wondered, 'it's the truth isn't it? I cheated on you and ruined our marriage. I don't deserve any sympathy or second chances. And yet I keep on hoping you'll indulge me anyway. Because I know that's the kind of person you are, you're the kindest person I know..'

Will felt his throat tighten and noticed how Sonny's posture changed. He couldn't add another word, before Sonny almost jumped up, 'I think I need to go and put Ari down' he spoke in a whisper. When he came back minutes later, Will scratched his neck,

'I'm sorry Son' he started, 'I shouldn't have said that'

Sonny nodded, 'You shouldn't have' he agreed. For a moment, they just stood there in silence until Will finally sat down on the couch.

'I know you are sorry, Will' Sonny finally spoke, 'And trust me, I really have fight the urge to pull you close and kiss it all better. I know how much you're beating yourself up about this and I want to make you feel better. I don't want you to hate yourself. I love you and wish you could see the person I see when I look at you. But I can't do all that, because it wouldn't fix our problems. You cheated on me, on us. You've hurt me more than anyone did before. I'm going to need time to forgive you, to start trusting you again. But I can't do all of that if you won't forgive yourself. If you won't start loving yourself.'

Will saw a tear drop down Sonny's cheek and noticed how his own vision blurred too. It was as if the implications of his actions finally dawned on him. He had been thinking about earning forgiveness, like it would all be better if Sonny would be able to get past this, but he suddenly realized how childish a thought that was. Spending a few nights in the doghouse wouldn't make any difference in how the cards were lying on the table. As if Sonny realized what Will was thinking, he sat down next to him and put a hand through his hair.

'I always thought I loved you enough for the both of us. That if I would just show you how special I think you are, how great of a guy, everything would be great. But that's not how it works, I think we've realized that'

Will looked up at him, suddenly fearing the next words coming out of Sonny's mouth, as Sonny responded by putting his hand on Will's leg. A reassuring gesture, the most intimate they'd gotten in weeks.

'I think we both need to start working on ourselves, before we can even work on our relationship. You need to start learning to love yourself. Be proud of all you've achieved and the kind of person you've become. And I need to learn to let you figure that out. Stop trying to fix messes, trying to make excuses and make people happy but focus on myself for a moment. If we are going to rebuild us, rebuild our marriage, we can only do it if we are equals. If we are both as willing and as able to work through this, find each other again.'

Will, who had had his eyes fixed on the reassuring hand on his leg, finally dared to look up and meet Sonny's eyes, 'You think we can?' he asked honestly, 'find each other? Fix this?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'I only know that I've never loved anyone like I loved you. You are still the anchor, the love of my life. And that's enough to make me want to try'

Will finally put his hand on Sonny's and nodded, 'Let's try. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, I love you too much to give up' he promised, 'I promised you once I'll never forget what a gift you are to me and I never will. I'll have faith will find each other again'

Sonny felt himself smile slightly for the first time in weeks and squeezed Will's hand softly, 'Let's do this' he declared with a wink.

##

**A/N: So, here it is.. Not quite the romantic ending I had envisioned before, but it basically ended up this way once I started writing it. While writing the 'talk' between Sonny and Will I suddenly had to think of Adrienne's speech to Will. He formulated it as 'I messed up' and Adrienne pointed out that he was such a child for thinking that.****That it wasn't like he forgot a birthday but he betrayed his husband and his vows. That it wasn't like all would be better once he got chewed out and grounded for a while and then all would be okay.**

**I wasn't planning on writing a reunion quite like this, but I suddenly realized the truth in Adrienne's words (ironic, I know..). Working through a trust issue like that takes a lot of time and devotion. There's a reason a lot of relationships don't survive the betrayal.. I can only hope I portrayed that realization within Will correctly ;) )**


End file.
